


Luka's First Day

by British_Racing_Green



Series: Weston College AU stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, First Day of School, Gen, Manga & Anime, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Threats of Violence, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: It’s Luka Macken-Trancy’s first day at Weston College. Will he survive encounters with Maurice Cole, Prince Soma and Joanne Harcourt?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own 'Black Butler' or any other product/brand I may happen to mention.  
> This fic takes place outside of the main 'Black Butler' universe and uses characters that appear in both the manga and exclusively in the anime.

_1pm - Friday 6th September 1889_

Luka squeezed Hannah’s hand ever so tightly as the carriage carrying them, Claude, Alois and the two boy’s luggage came to a halt.

No sooner had the Trancy carriage stopped its door was flung open by a final year student. His uniform identified him as belonging to the Scarlet Fox (Red) House. His curly blonde hair didn’t hide the scowl he wore on his face.

“Welcome back Trancy. You know the way so don’t get lost.” The young man said, no bothering to hide the obvious distain he felt having to meet and greet the younger pupils.

“Aw, does Cole not enjoy being able to get others to do his work for him? Things change very quickly don’t they?” Alois mocked Maurice Cole as he exited the carriage. Claude followed Alois and began unloading his master’s luggage.

“I can still give you a ‘Y’ even though term begins on Monday.” Cole snarled.

“How about you order me to write it in German this time? My new 'special lady friend' is teaching me.” Alois grinned and poked his tongue out.

“That’s enough.” Hannah called from inside the carriage.

“Wow, is that your mother? She looks... _willing_. She’s a woman I’d like to get ‘formerly acquainted with’.” Cole smirked.

Alois’ countenance changed to one of utter disgust.

“Ew! Hannah’s my _maid,_ Claude’s _wife_ and my brother’s _adopted mum_! _”_

“Brother?”

As if on cue Luka exited the carriage, the same look of revulsion on his face that his brother had.

“I don’t know who you are, but please _don’t_ talk about my mum like that.”

Unfazed by the small boy in front of him, Cole lurched forward and _just_ avoided stepping on Luka’s feet.

“Listen here Oliver Twist, you keep that mouth of yours running and I’ll have to shove something of mine inside it.”

Alois burst forward and grabbed Cole by his shirt collar, eyes ablaze and spit firing out of his mouth as he forced the taller boy backwards.

“ _LISTEN ‘ER YOU MAKE-UP WEARING FAIRY! IF I ‘EAR YOU EVER THREATEN MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I’LL SET YOUR PUBES ON FIRE, CUT YOUR COCK OFF AND FEED WHAT’S LEFT TO THE GUARD DOGS_!!”

Claude and Hannah (somewhat reluctantly) pulled Alois off of Cole, who, anxious not to draw a crowd, scarpered back inside the college grounds.

Alois hugged Claude has he tried to get his breath back and calm down. If there was one thing he hated about Weston, it was his fellow pupil’s mocking and not taking seriously certain abuses he and others had suffered. Hannah meanwhile was handing Luka’s suitcases to another, rather less confrontational pupil.

“Is everything alright here madam? Trancy seems in some distress and, er, younger Trancy looks pretty nervous.”

“I know that voice!” Alois beamed and released himself from Claude. “Kadar!”

“Long time no see Trancy!” Prince Soma smiled as he and Alois shook hands and pulled each other in for a man hug. “What’s this I hear about you and a German girl?”

Alois blushed. He wanted to tell everyone, but didn’t want to go into details like her name, her scientific genius or their age gap.

“I met her on holiday in Germany when we went with the Phantomhive estate. She came back to England and we write to one another every week. And that’s all I’m saying.”

“Nice to hear.” Soma grinned and pointed at Luka. “Is this your little brother? He’s _so_ cute I could just eat him up.” Soma bent down to Luka’s eye level. “Hello little guy. I’m Soma Asman Kadar, a prince of Bengal.” Soma said extending his hand, but Luka instead grabbed Hannah’s again and tried to hide behind her.

“I don’t want to be put into your curry you _wog!”_ Luka blurted, but before he knew it Hannah had slapped him rather forcefully across both cheeks.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that horrible W-word to this young man _ever_ again Luka Macken-Trancy! _Apologise_ to him _right_ now.”

Still reeling from the shock of Hannah’s palm, Luka offered his hand and looked Soma in the eyes.

“I’m very sorry your royal highness, sir. I didn’t know that word was bad.”

“I’ve been called worse by worse people than you kid. Apology accepted.” Soma took Luka’s hand and winked. “And between you and me, I use chicken in my curry, not first years.”

A light chuckle was had by all before Soma placed the two younger boy’s cases on the respective first year and third year trolleys and waved goodbye to Claude and Hannah.

“It’s almost time for us to go boys. I don’t want to leave the triplets on their own for too long.” Claude announced.

“Oh I can’t believe it. Little Luka finally going to big school with his brother.” Hannah waved her hands in front of her different coloured eyes to stop them from shedding tears.

“I’ll be fine mum. I’ve got Jim with me.” Luka smiled.

“I’m _Alois_ here Luka. In fact I’m actually ‘Trancy’ because we have to use our last names. In fact now you’re here I’m now ‘Trancy Major’. That’s why it says ‘Trancy Minor’ on your stuff. That’s who you are here.”

“Do you have any words of advice for Luka, your highness?” Claude asked.

Hannah composed herself. She didn’t want to miss this precious moment.

Alois faced Luka and cleared his throat as if he’d rehearsed this before.

“How to survive Weston College: one, be true to yourself. Two, stay out of trouble. Three, don’t do any favours for Maurice Cole. Four, don’t ever let them see you cry. And five, don’t let the bastards grind you down.”

Claude and Hannah internally groaned at how that had ended before the quartet shared their final group hug until the Christmas holiday.

The two boys waved the Trancy carriage away until it went out of sight, which is when it finally dawned on Luka that he really was away from Hannah for the first time since she adopted him.

Sensing his brother’s unease, Alois put his arm around Luka and guided him through the gates.

Their time together at Weston had begun.


	2. Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is three hours into his time at Weston College...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t get mad, get even" comes from 'National Lampoon’s Animal House'.

_4pm_

Luka lined up outside the new Headmaster’s office with the other first years. This afternoon they would be told what house they would be in until July 1896! Someone seemingly destined to be in Blue House had told him and a few others that as they waited.

The queue moved along pretty rapidly. Each boy was in there for 60 seconds at most, so before he knew it Luka was next in line, and no sooner had the boy who had been in front of him re-appeared clutching a purple card and some paperwork he was called.

“Trancy Minor. You may enter.” Called the Headmaster and Luka did as he was told.

“Good afternoon sir.” Luka bowed slightly as he approached the large oak desk which the Headmaster sat behind.

“And good afternoon to you too young man. Now I must say that your house allocation is perhaps the most straightforward of all of you new boys.”

“Oh. Really sir?” Luka asked raising his eyebrow.

“Indeed. Since your elder brother is an Earl, and is therefore part of Scarlet Fox, so will you be.”

Luka was handed his paperwork and a red card that had a time stamped onto it.

“Be in the dining hall at that time to collect your attire, diary and dormitory details. I wish you well with your studies and hope you enjoy your time here.”

With that Luka was ushered out back into the corridor. He looked at the red card he’d been given and breathed a sigh of relief. He would be in the same house as his big brother! The fact he was perhaps the most ‘common’ out of everyone at the entire school obviously didn’t matter it seemed.

The time on the card was half an hour from now, so Luka decided to take a slow stroll around his new surroundings. He didn’t want to get lost on Monday morning when everyone was going to their first lesson.

Since many of the other first years were busy and the older boys were in their dorm room claiming beds, the grounds of Weston College were unusually sparsely populated. This was just as well since Luka, taken totally in by the grandness of the buildings, wasn’t really looking where he was going and soon found himself on a certain patch of grass.

“Hey you! Trancy Minor!” Came a shriek from the near distance, and before he knew it Luka was being charged at by a certain Maurice Cole.

“You’ve been here less than half a day and already you think you can do as you please! That lawn is for prefects only!”

Cole was just about to kick Luka off the lawn when another, younger, voice came from nowhere.

“So why are you on it as well Cole?” asked a short freckled boy with glasses.

Realising he was technically in the wrong too, Cole quickly turned a heal and fled, but not before muttering, “Oh go suck Eye Patch’s arsehole McMillan.”

With Cole gone McMillan gestured for Luka to come over to him, well away from the lawn.

“Are you a first year?” McMillan asked.

“Yes. I’m Lu-,er I mean I’m Trancy Minor, younger brother of Earl Trancy...Major.” Luka said and the pair shook hands.

“I’m McMillan, a second year now in Sapphire Owl. I have a feeling we may see some more of each other this year, what with my friend and your brother being so...interesting together.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well. Let’s just say that interesting things happen when they are around, especially each other.”

Luka noticed the clock now indicated that he had just five minutes before he had to be in the dining hall.

“Where’s the dining hall? I need to be there soon.”

Since McMillan was walking that way himself he became Luka’s tour guide for the rest of the way there before they went their separate ways when they reached the entrance.

No other boys were waiting in the red line so Luka went right to the front and waved to get the attention of a rather feminine looking boy who looked like a third year.

“Hello newbie. I’m Harcourt, a new third year.”

Joanne Harcourt offered his hand to Luka who shook it. However Luka couldn’t help but feel that he’d heard that name before.

“Oh. I’ve heard of you.” Luka beamed, much to Joanne’s confusion. “You’re the prefect’s fag that shit himself during the cricket tournament last year. My brother couldn’t stop laughing when he was telling us that story at home.”

In the following silence Joanne wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. But he didn’t retaliate the way some other boys would have done.

“Your brother? Who is he?” Joanne asked, not batting an eyelid.

“Earl Trancy. Trancy Major. He’s in the third year now too.” Luka smiled.

“Wow. It’s a small world isn’t it? He’s in the bed opposite me this year. So that means I can get him back for telling you about my laxative-induced accident.” Joanne grinned like a little devil.

“Err, er, er.” Was all Luka could muster as Joanne handed him everything the Headmaster said he would.

“Be at the main chapel for 7 o’clock this evening. That’s when the prefects and new Headmaster will be introduced, so make sure you wear that uniform.” Joanne said returning to normal.

Luka spun around quickly to leave, but was called back by Joanne.

“Oh Trancy Minor!” he called in an unnervingly light-hearted tone. “Your brother may have told you some rules about how to survive this place and out of the goodness of my heart I’ll tell you another one: don’t get mad – get even.”

Luka gulped. What manner of thing was Harcourt going to do to his big brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally uploaded to Fanfiction.net in 2017.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka (and the rest of the boys) learn who the 1889-90 P4 will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve deliberately keep the Phantomhive twins out of this story so far because I was originally writing it when the twin theory was being confirmed and nobody knew exactly who was who, or who was called what, or where a certain character had been for three years.

_7:20pm_

By now all the boys had been welcomed back, the first years knew about the traditions of Weston College, what to do, what not to do, and of course all the new staff had been introduced.

The new Headmaster stood at his lectern and cleared his throat while he turned over the piece of paper he was reading from, keeping almost all of the over-800 strong mass of public schoolboys on edge. Many of them knew what was coming next.

Weston history _could_ be made in the next few moments.

“Now...” the Headmaster began.

“It is time for me to announce to all of you who the prefects for the school year of 1889-1890 will be. Due to a rather unpleasant set of circumstances last year, _eight_ boys held the title of prefect. Of the four who stood in as ‘acting-prefects’ last summer, _three_ will become ‘full’ prefects now.”

Silent anticipation filled the chapel.

“For Sapphire Owl: Clayton. For Green Lion: Midford. For Violet Wolf: Cheslock. Would you three please make your way to the front.”

Applause filled the room as the three strode forward from the back of the chapel where they’d been sitting with their fellow house seventh (final) years. They were proudly showing off their new blue, green and purple blazers – something brought in by the new Headmaster in order for the prefects to stand out more against a sea of black.

But no sooner had the applause died down did the sound of discontent from the boys of Scarlet Fox become audible.

“As for the acting-prefect of Scarlet Fox from last year...” the Headmaster’s voice rose to a slightly more authoritarian tone. “...he has chosen to take home study this year after contracting a nasty sickness whilst in Germany last month. I’m sure we all wish him a speedy recovery.”

Luka, who was sitting down the front with his fellow Red House first years felt rather sheepish. ‘ _I wonder if big brother and his friend had anything to do with that?_ ’ he thought to himself as he reminisced about his summer holiday in Germany.

The Headmaster continued. “There has been much rumour, I’m lead to believe, that since this news emerged the new Scarlet Fox prefect would be a certain individual who hadn’t been at this school very long. Well boys, you would be right. The new prefect for Scarlet Fox is Soma Asman Kadar.”

Shock ran through the boys of Weston College. _Never_ before had someone who had joined the school literally _months_ before ever become a house prefect. And this was _certainly_ the first time a ‘coloured’ boy had ever been given such status.

All eyes turned to Soma who was stood at the back of the chapel in utter dismay, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“WOOHOO!” a loud cheer came from the third year’s block. Luka recognised that voice as his older brother’s immediately and spun around to see Alois standing up in the crowd, Harcourt desperately trying and failing to pull him back down.

“KADAR! KADAR! KADAR! KADAR!” Alois chanted and pumped his fists, which is exactly what started (almost) everyone else in Red House, and indeed the other three houses, into doing the same.

Soma was now walking towards Clayton, Cheslock and Edward Midford (who was holding a red blazer) through a wall of noise. Boys from all houses and years where patting him on the back and shaking his hand as he made his way to his fellow prefects, who all helped in placing his blazer on him. Overjoyed, Soma pointed out Alois and Joanne in the crowd and waved back to them before he noticed Luka applauding enthusiastically down the front and winked to him.

It took a solid minute for the boys to be calmed down by the assorted staff and Headmaster so they could be dismissed for the evening.

The new P4 stayed near the lectern discussing what they should do that night in the Swan Gazebo when Alois, with Luka in tow, approached them.

“Kadar you magnificent bastard I _knew_ they’d pick you!” Alois beamed and the pair hugged.

“You’ve got it though Kadar.” Edward said over Soma’s shoulder. “Trancy is a real pain in the arse, especially when he’s around a certain someone.”

“Tell me about it.” Clayton agreed. “When anyone mentions the words ‘Spider’ and ‘Guard Dog’ in the same breathe something catastrophic has happened or will happen.”

“As much as I don’t want to break up the hugging, here comes trouble.” Cheslock sighed as Maurice Cole, their former co-fag marched up towards them.

The chapel was now empty of any other boys, and no adults remained either.

Alois released Soma and looked Maurice dead in the eyes. He knew how much this was hurting the other blonde.

Cole moved closer to Soma until they were only a few feet apart. Everyone could see Maurice was fighting back tears as he regarded Soma in his red blazer, not even caring that it fitted him poorly because his black one was still underneath it.

“Did you want to be prefect this year?” Luka asked Maurice to the surprise of everyone there. It was understandable why he’d ask. He knew very little of what had happened last term.

Maurice felt the urge to hit the first year come, and then go as quickly as it had arrived.

“Yes. Yes I did.” Maurice almost whispered, tears now visibly streaming down his cheeks, mixing with his light make-up. “I want to be wearing that red blazer more than anything in the world right now. It would make my parents proud of me again, but...b-but I know I don’t deserve it. I was a cruel, manipulative bully and in many ways I still am. It’s hard to break the habits of a lifetime.”

Maurice looked up and met Soma’s eyes.

“But this man right here is the embodiment of everything we should be in this school and in life in general. He’s kind, sympathetic, charitable, funny, friendly and a damn fine cricketer. I can think of no better person to be our prefect this year.”

With that Maurice offered his hand to Soma who firmly grasped it.

“Thank you my friend.” Soma smiled.

Maurice quickly made his exit when Soma released him. The new P4 also headed in the direction of the Swan Gazebo too not long after, leaving just Alois and Luka in the chapel.

Luka was really rather impressed by what he’d just seen. But any positive feelings he had went out the stain glass windows when he saw his big brother’s infamous scowl across his face.

“Don’t believe any of that Luka. What Cole said was all _fake,_ apart from when he said he was cruel and manipulating. He was just trying to win his place in their inner circle back. Everyone here pisses me off. They’ve all had their life so easy. They’ve never suffered like we have. If they heard what we’d gone through in that village they’d think we were reciting a Dickens story. They know _nothing_ of our world. I wish...”

Alois’ rant was interrupted by Luka hugging him from behind like he did when Alois was Jim.

“Shh your highness. Remember what you told me. Don’t let the bastards grind you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally uploaded to Fanfiction.net in 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe the demons are rather exceptional humans.
> 
> Jim and Luka’s father died when his wife was pregnant with Luka and she died not long after giving birth to him. The boys were passed from family to family in their village and just before they ended up in a workhouse they were adopted by Hannah Annafellows, a maid who couldn’t have children. Luka bonded with her immediately, but there was no such bond between Hannah and Jim. He would strike her and one day he hit her so hard in the left eye she temporarily lost the sight in it and its colour permanently altered. Jim ran away and was eventually rounded up by the previous Earl Trancy. The events prior to 'Black Butler II' which saw Jim become Alois Trancy, the new Earl, then took place. Alois chose Claude to be his butler, and Claude sought to employ more staff. Hannah and the triplets were given their jobs by Claude, and it was only when Hannah moved into the Trancy estate with Luka did she realise Alois was Jim. Alois begged for forgiveness and Hannah accepted, though she will never identify as Alois’ adopted mum like she does with Luka. 
> 
> Hannah and Claude married in the summer prior to this story. With the boys now at school until Christmas they will be going on their official honeymoon.
> 
> Some of Alois’ advice comes from the 1970s British sitcom 'Porridge'.
> 
> ‘Major’ and ‘Minor’ are public school slang terms for an elder and younger brother respectively.
> 
> This chapter was originally uploaded to Fanfiction.net in 2017.


End file.
